The present invention relates to a seat rail for vehicle seats, particularly for motor vehicle seats.
The known seat rails of this type, since they are required only to fulfill the functions of a longitudinal beam, are shaped rails stiffened with reinforcing creases and folds and are connected at their underside to the slide rail, which, in turn, cooperates with a guide rail. Often this seat rail also serves as a support for elements of a longitudinal seat adjustment device. If the seat includes a height and/or inclination device, then as a rule, elements of this adjustment device or devices are arranged on the sides of the seat rail. This joining together of individual structural elements requires a relatively large amount of space.